Harry The Misunderstood
by Deamon's Eyes
Summary: Harry isn't quite like what people expect, not that they know it. Or, Harry Potter cruises through his years at Hogwarts, systematically stretching his power and making unneeded people... disappear.


_Harry The Misunderstood_

* * *

><p>Snape was not amused.<p>

"Hagrid is to get the stone? That incompetent whelp, with the Philosophers' stone! Are you trying to make a joke, he'll sell it for another one of his beasts, or forget it somewhere. Maybe he'll go right to the dark lord and ask if he can hold it or a minute while he ties his boots!"

Dumbledore just gives me a disappointed look as if it will actually make me feel guilty for insulting the groundskeeper. "Now Severus, Hagrid is a perfectly acceptable candidate for the retrieval, not to mention he will also pick up a child to take them for their school supplies." He gives me a look, entirely too subtle for a previous Gryffindor. "And unless someone else volunteers he will do both."

My hand twitches and I suppress the urge to curse the Headmaster. Merlin knows I have a bad enough reputation. "Fine," I hiss, "I will get the infernal child and the stone."

Dumbledore chuckles and declares, "Excellent! Here is the key, and the letter concerning the soon to be student." He smiles calmly not even the least bit affected by my icy glare. I rip the items out of his hands and I'm out the door before I can think to do any damage.

I might as well go tomorrow; it's much too late for a full trip to Diagon Alley. Whoever the student is they had better be grateful for my - I do double take on the letter. Maybe I'll wait a couple of days to prepare myself. Did it just say...?

I'll kill the man and bury the body in the Black lake, they won't ever find it, I could be with Minerva as an alibi and have a timed banish so the body gets to the lake after the curse does its job. Yes, in theory it could work.

* * *

><p>Petunia Dursley was a respectable woman, she liked to think she was a role model, and while she could justify many things to herself in the recesses of her mind, she couldn't quite reason out starving her freak of a nephew.<p>

Petunia, at first, was horrified that the boy was even there. She had made a promise with her sister before they went there separate ways to not interfere with each other ever again. Not only was she frustrated that Lily had broken her promise, but the boy had been hanging around Dudley too much, causing abnormal things to occur.

Yes, she did think that she was a tad bit dramatic with the whole thing but really, he might infect her family, next thing you know Dudders was a wizard and was making things float and turning frogs into tables and other such things.

God forbid the freaks would leave her alone, but no! She gets a baby and a letter stating that a madman was after said baby and might come after him again! She had her family to think about.

But yes, she did take it overboard, and yes, she did exaggerate to her Vernon just a bit. He had to know the dangers though! Then everything was ruined again and she started to second guess herself after the boy - Harry threatened them with social services.

She knew letting him go that presentation at school was wrong. The - Harry got the ridiculous idea that they were abusing him! He had the gall to call the social services and tells them about it. They were perfectly good parents if not a bit strict with Harry but then 'Claire' came and accused them of neglect!

Even though she didn't like the way Harry threatened them with jail time, he at least got Claire to back off on the charges and to see how they lived first before making any hasty decisions.

Now the boy has a bedroom, and upon taking the opinion of Claire they shared the small chores between Dudley and Harry, Vernon and her taking the difficult ones. They treated him better and now look where that got them. Dozens of letters and when they finally conceded to the point that Harry was going to leave for the better part of a year, they get a teacher from the freak school to come here! Here, to her perfect house.

At least the neighbours might not see and they'll leave soon, they just have to pick up the boy and go. Her head snapped up when the doorbell rang and she breathed in deeply before letting out a gusty sigh.

"Harry, you're a wizard, your parents were wizards the letters were invites for you to go to a wizarding school." She paused and turned her head to look at her nephew, just missing his cold green eyes. "The person at the door is a Professor there, go greet them and leave to get your supplies for the school."

She stood where Harry did and followed him to the walkway where they saw a shadowed figure behind the door. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him money that she had kept in her pocket for this reason. "Find another place to stay for the rest of this summer, I don't care where. Claire already has been told you are staying with relatives on my father's side."

She finally looked into his eyes, she hated his eyes. So dead and cold. Only to her though, so expressive when facing anyone else, but to her...  
>"Go!" She snapped and turned on her heel, back to the living room to wait until Dudley got back from his friends house.<p>

She heard a cold voice snap at Harry but she didn't look. Heard Harry's laugh and the joy rolling off his voice as he asked a question, but all she could focus on was his eyes. She should be grateful he showed his true self to her, not the facade he goes through with everyone else. She put her head in her hands and a hysterical laugh bubbled up. They shouldn't have starved him, they should have killed him.

* * *

><p>Draco discovered he had a magic power from when he was young. Apart from the usual of course. He discovered that whatever he really, really wanted, he got. Now, he knew he was spoiled, but this was a real power. When he had wanted to go to a zoo, one of his father's acquaintances just happened to have tickets.<p>

When he wanted the king sized bed, still in his room, he hadn't even mentioned it to his parents before the sales person confided to his mother the shop was shutting down and he was selling the merchandise for free because he was so happy, and was getting married. Draco had gotten the bed not five minutes later.

Many other things, not gained because of his family name or his money, but what seemed like pure luck. So when he saw a boy walk into the robe shop looking powerful, confident and seemingly content with everything, he wanted him as a friend. What Draco wanted, he got.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." I paused, studying the boy. He simply smiled at me then turned to watch the tape measure and I thought that was fine, even though he was supposed to introduce himself now he could just have a really embarrassing name. "You are going to Hogwarts aren't you - ?"

"Well I heard it was called Hogwarts and nothing could hold me back." he snickered a little.

Damnit, he dodged my question again. "Were your parents one of us, then?" Tell me a name, any name.

"They were of the _Homo sapien_ variety." he turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Does that reassure you?"

"Look, we might cast spells in a dead language but that's just a safety feature so kids can't go around slaughtering people. No one actually knows how to speak it so how about you use English." Draco was rethinking this friendship venture.

"Well aren't you just adorable?" The boy cooed, finally turning towards me fully. I caught a flash of amused green eyes before he stepped off the platform and gathered up the clothes, paying for his robes.

Then what he said caught up to me. "Excuse me? I prefer handsome if anything." I narrowed my eyes as the boy just seemed more amused than anything.

"Sorry, but you seem to be just a touch to cute for handsome." The boy grinned at me full of innocence and childish. Before I could respond the assistant who was catering to me told me I was done and another gave me my purchases.

I turned to the counter to see the boy dropping money onto it and he grabbed my hand dragging me away and out the door. I went along because the staff at the counter didn't throw a fit so the boy must have given the right money.

"I'm much more refined than cute. Cute is reserved for puppy dogs and girls with lollipops disproportionate to their heads." I jerked my hand from his grip and glared at him. Although my glare was nothing on Severus Snape's it was known to intimidate the lesser children.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. We both turned to look at Severus, me with a curious expression and the boy's a contrite one.

"Well I was getting robes for school when I met this adorable little blond called Draco." He swung his arms around my middle and smushed his cheek into mine. I made a shocked noise in the back of my throat and tried to wiggle away from the onslaught.

"Unhand me you brute, Severus help!" I cried, one hand clutching my newly bought robes to my chest the other on the boys face, trying to push him away from me. They both seem to ignore me though.

"Can I keep him? Can I, can I, please Snape? I promise to take care of him." I was starting to regret wanting him as a friend. He just shifted and somehow managed to pin my arms without me noticing.

"Let go of Godson or I'll make good on my threat of selling you to the nearest Apocrathy. Those eyes of yours would fetch a high price." Severus stated calmly, as if I wasn't being held hostage.

The boy tisked and shook his head mockingly with a grin on his face "Now, now, you shouldn't threaten little children, that's mean and - what's a house doing over there?" He commented looking over Severus' shoulder with a bemused expression into the sky.

I craned my neck trying to see, Severus glanced over as well, but the boy grabbed my hand and hissed "Run!" whilst the teacher was distracted.

"Oh, for-" Was the last I heard of my Godfather as the boy dragged me, dodging and weaving through to crowds. Severus must be really annoyed to resort to swearing; usually he uses big words that mean the same as swears but more intelligent sounding. I pick up most of my vocabulary from him.

The boy pretty much commando rolled into the wand shop, avoiding a floating crate that would have brained him. I sighed and wandered in after him, I had come here first and the wand maker gave me a pedo stare but... the things I do for friendship. I hope father isn't to mad.

* * *

><p>Lucius didn't know why his son wasn't at the robe shop getting fitted or at least waiting until he got there to take him home. What he did know, as he walked towards Draco with the assistance of a point me spell, was that he was going to be punished. Severely. Maybe he would take away his son's ... broom, or something. On the other hand maybe he would leave disciplining to Narcissa, he was horrible at it.<p>

One look from those eyes that were carbon copies of his and he melted. He always knew his eyes were gorgeous, but Narcissa would roll hers and walk away every time he brought up the subject.

He stopped at Ollivanders when the spell motioned that his son was inside. Lucius opened the door and walked in regally, a voice that was distinctly Ollivanders said, "I think I have just the one, wait a moment please." Before the old man darted off to the back room.

The first person he saw was his son standing next to a child about the same age with his arms crossed and something akin to a pout on his face. The child he was next to seemed in the process of getting his wand and was happily chattering to Lucius' son as Draco pointedly ignored him.

Severus Snape, standing in the corner, half shadowed with a shelf and had his face cradled in one hand with an air of 'why me?'.

"Draco?" His son jumped and he stifled the urge to laugh, Draco had the funniest surprised face, Lucius would take every opportunity to shock him. "Why are you back here? You already have your wand."

Draco looked relived to see him, "I was-" That was as far as he got because the boy he was with spoke up before him.

"Just repaying a favour, I had payed for his clothes and asked for him to accompany me. No offense meant of course. I just wanted to pay as Draco is a new friend but he insisted on not having a debt to me." He explained in a clear voice, shrugging and looking contrite.

Lucius nodded his head and gather the shopping from Draco. "Let us leave now, your mother had to go home as one of her friend called for an urgent matter. Nice meeting you...?"

"Harry Potter." Chirps the happy boy.

Potter? Well, he had wondered when he would show up again, "Mr. Potter, but we have to leave." A glance towards his old friend. "Severus."

A Cool Guy head nod back. "Lucius."

"That's fine," Potter says, "I had fun with Draco. See you on the train to school!" He bounces slightly and waves excitedly to Draco and the disorder ADHD flashes though my mind.

As soon as they were far enough away Draco starts, "Father, he is a menace with a wand and he treats me like a pet! The first wand he tried gave me a ribbon as a collar, and he lied about..."

Lucius tunes him out and sneakily makes his way to one child with ice cream and sticks out his pimp cane, tripping him. As the wailing begins he smirks and tosses his hair over his shoulder.

He was so evil. And pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will not update until I stop being lazy so... you are warned.**


End file.
